<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[澔熊, 英熊] 2nd Law by fefe0826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260927">[澔熊, 英熊] 2nd Law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826'>fefe0826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#OOC #R19 #Doctor I-III (FIN)<br/>#理科 #怪文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nocturnal Delusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>妄念慎入<br/>為了自己閱讀方便，整理了一下<br/>放fefe胡說八道</p><p>不建議看。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[澔熊, 英熊] Doctor<br/>
(綑綁強制有，不喜勿入)<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    「煥雄啊⋯⋯你知道為什麼你喝了那麼多牛奶還是長不高嗎？」</p><p>    病房裡，李抒澔只能聽見急促的喘息聲，勉強地通過那個緊緊套在呂煥雄嘴上的口塞，有時候似乎是被弄痛了，喉嚨裡發出痛苦的嘶嘶聲，來不及嚥下的唾液就順著脖頸流下。呂煥雄說不出話也無所謂，李抒澔本來就不期待呂煥雄的回答。</p><p>    他將白色的液體從後面灌了進去，果不其然那被綁縛得無法動彈的小小身軀，立刻顫抖得很厲害。</p><p>    「因為用了錯誤的方式吸收，所以才會長不高呦。」李抒澔使勁地按著劇烈掙扎的呂煥雄，乘載著身體重量的器具都痛苦地發出嘎嘎的聲音，「會有點痛，但我們煥雄還是可以忍耐得住吧？再⋯」。</p><p>    李抒澔瞥了一下桌上的病歷，上面密密麻麻墜滿了無法理解的字跡，「嗯⋯再一百五十毫升就好了哦。」</p><p>    兩年前，與李抒澔一同開業的金英助醫生，不知道從哪撿來了這個小麻煩。<br/>
    金英助平常有收集有關卓九勒、吸血鬼，還是什麼雷蒙蓋頓手抄的嗜好，李抒澔是知道的，但撿了一個吸血的小傢伙回來，可就完全是另一回事了。<br/>
    小傢伙說自己的名字叫做呂煥雄，也不知道是誰幫他取的名字，據說已經活了好幾百年，但頑皮起來的時候大概也不過三歲心智。</p><p>    金英助說，留小傢伙在身邊是為了研究需求。這倒是，靠著琥珀中的蚊子都能複製出恐龍了，搞不好呂煥雄的骨髓幹細胞還真能讓人長生不老。但事實上，李抒澔曾經駭進金英助的電腦終端機，翻遍了每一個資料夾，隱藏的、還是沒隱藏的，雲端，亦或是是本地的，他可從來沒看見什麼實質的研究，倒是找到了一堆側錄影片，每一部都滿滿充斥著夜深聽見的靡靡之音，片名叫做，金英助與他的小動物：隨性所致。</p><p>    呂煥雄的身上還時常出現咬痕，紅紅紫紫的發腫，稍微咬深一點的就看見結痂的深紅，總是沒有好全，新的印子又重疊上去，那分明是屬於人類的齒印，到底誰才是吸血鬼？李抒澔還真的不明白。</p><p>    整袋液體終於全部進到呂煥雄的身體裡了，其實腹部的微微隆起並不明顯。</p><p>    想著呂煥雄是第一次，李抒澔還是有點良心的。<br/>
    「為了不要流出來，暫時先堵住吧，太臨時了，我也來不及買什麼有造型的就是⋯」李抒澔的聲音依舊冷冷淡淡的。</p><p>    李抒澔沒有金英助的那種興趣，甚至，一開始他是有點受不了呂煥雄的。</p><p>    「像這樣不能說話就很好，明明長得算可愛的。」李抒澔玩味地推搡著呂煥雄的腹部，滿意地聽那裡發出咕嚕嚕的怪聲音，他輕輕翻起眼罩的一角，看到一只眼睛有些通紅、蓄著淚，卻一點點軟化的跡象也沒有地瞪著人。<br/>
    「好可怕喔⋯」李抒澔彎起嘴角笑著，又把眼罩蓋了回去，把纏在頸上的帶子又束緊了一點，呂煥雄的嗚咽聲被壓得不得不更微弱些。</p><p>    「接下來該做些什麼好呢？」</p><p>    李抒澔又開始翻閱著手邊的資料，其實他是很有實驗精神的一個人。</p><p> </p><p>    當金英助提著兩大袋蔬菜和生活用品從超市回來的時候，還以為診所遭到強盜入室。</p><p>    進門的休息室和掛號櫃檯到處丟滿了雜誌和紙張，看來被臨時充當武器的報夾也斷成兩截，而沙發上丟著撕裂的衣服碎片，分明就是屬於呂煥雄的。</p><p>    出入口的門倒是沒有被撬開的痕跡，唯有門扇的內側，怵目驚心地抹著一些血。金英助直覺是李抒澔幹的，他把提在手上的袋子放在地上，一顆蘋果便從袋口逃了出來，咕嚕嚕地滾了老遠。也不知道是哪根筋不對了，金英助伸出手指想沾一點門上的血液來舔，卻發現早就凝固了，還有一根茶色的頭髮沾在上面。</p><p>    「雄尼啊？」回過神來，金英助朝診所的後方喚去，那裡除了診療室、李抒澔的辦公室，旁邊還有一間恢復室。<br/>
    看著一路延伸到後頭的狼藉，牆上掛的畫和醫師證照被撞得歪歪斜斜的，金英助總算在最後一間充當臨時病房的空間裡，找到幾乎昏死過去的呂煥雄。</p><p>    那景象或許可比擬做是古代手稿上曾經提到的行刑儀式。吸血鬼的雙手、雙腳被牢牢地綁在十字架上，將雙眼戳瞎，將尖牙用石頭磨平，人們將巨大的木樁從吸血鬼的身下貫穿身軀，依舊在恐懼中，聆聽痛苦的哀鳴直到陽光降臨。</p><p>    金英助理應去解救他的小動物，但他卻急匆匆地跑回辦公室，去取那珍貴地收在防潮櫃裡的攝影機。</p><p>    插在後方那根該死的按摩器，被固定在腿根仍在運作著，沾滿下體後庭跟大腿的粘膩白濁，與濺在床邊的那一灘，好像都是相同的液體。金英助抽出那根折磨人的棒子，一顆跳蛋跟著掉了出來，但裡面竟還有一個正劇烈地作響。<br/>
    呂煥雄難耐地動了動被綑綁的身體，無力地垂著腦袋，最終也只能虛弱地哀鳴了幾聲。</p><p>    攝影機的軌跡沿著小巧的身驅而上，那些金英助之前沒來得及留下痕跡的地方，白皙的腹部，或是乳首、鎖骨，此時佈滿了瘋狂的咬痕。</p><p>    「喔，你回來了。」李抒澔不知道什麼時候站在身後。<br/>
    似乎聽到了熟悉得令人害怕的聲音，呂煥雄又開始掙扎起來，只不過那都只是徒勞無用的舉動。套著強制張嘴的器具，屬於李抒澔的膻腥白濁，沾了呂煥雄滿臉都是，眼罩和黑色膠帶胡亂地捆在臉上，額角微微腫起滲著血分明就是被人推在門板上撞出來的。</p><p>    「也太過分了吧，李抒澔。」金英助說，語氣似乎有點慍怒，但手邊的攝影工作仍舊沒有停下。<br/>
    「是你不好，去一趟超市買那麼久。」李抒澔倒是理直氣壯的。<br/>
    金英助安撫地摸了摸呂煥雄的臉，又繞到身後去，也不管那副身體究竟能不能承受的住，手指在深處翻攪想挖出那個震動的小玩具。這時李抒澔也走到呂煥雄的身邊，惡意地去壓迫他的腹部，直到裡頭殘存的液體流了出來。</p><p>    呂煥雄哼哼嗚嗚的呻吟著，聲音聽起來像是在哭。</p><p>    「放進了四百毫升。」李抒澔就像個朗讀機，毫無感情地覆誦著病歷上的內容，「因為掙扎得太厲害了，沒過多久就補打了一劑鎮定劑，最後大概也只撐了二十分鐘吧？我沒想到鎮定劑對吸血鬼竟然沒什麼作用。」</p><p>    金英助的眼瞼緊貼著攝影機上的觀景窗，他一言不發，不想錯過任何畫面，單手笨拙地拉扯著那塊纏在呂煥雄臉上的眼罩，但最後還是看不下去的李抒澔去幫忙才解下的。</p><p>    呂煥雄一對異色瞳孔出現在螢幕裡，早已失神渙散，是被藥物、還是情慾所控制也未可知，眼角臉頰全掛滿淚痕，被汗濕的碎髮貼在額頭。<br/>
    明明很痛，呂煥雄卻全部忍耐住了。</p><p>    金英助將纏在呂煥雄頸上的皮帶卸了下來，好讓他可以開口說話。呂煥雄微張著口卻只有喘息，說不出一句完整的句子，下面沒有疲軟，反而還濕得不行。<br/>
    金英助不得不感謝起李抒澔了，這副表情簡直可愛的令人難以忍受，一想到呂煥雄還尚未釋放，就令金英助躁動不已。</p><p>    李抒澔轉身出去關上了門，他走回了自己的辦公室，翻開手中的病歷後，又打開監視器，監視器的畫面上立刻出現了金英助，他正掐著呂煥雄的疲軟的身軀，一下又一下地沒命地侵犯著。</p><p>    聆聽著隔壁傳來的聲響，李抒澔才發洩過一次的似乎又蠢蠢欲動了起來，看著畫面，李抒澔忍不住伸手自慰，然而事實上可能也射不出什麼東西來了。<br/>
    忌憚著金英助，李抒澔只讓呂煥雄替他口交。那個好不容易才調味好的部位，最終自己卻沒機會品嚐。</p><p>    李抒澔可不是那麼容易放棄的人。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    「李—抒—澔—」</p>
<p>    李抒澔甚至不用回頭，就能想像呂煥雄躡手躡腳地走進診療室，像貓收起了爪子，輕巧地踏在釉面磚上。<br/>
    「金英助不在家⋯」呂煥雄的聲音像糯米一樣黏在一起，大概是肚子餓了。</p>
<p>    李抒澔假裝在看螢幕上的醫學文件，實際上，他正從倒映的景象中，看見呂煥雄小小的手，捏著一包血袋，從外觀上判斷，大概是兩百五十毫升的。<br/>
    「他去瑞士參加研討會了。」李抒澔頭也沒回地說。</p>
<p>    「⋯我⋯想喝草莓拿鐵，幫我熱牛奶。」</p>
<p>    那是呂煥雄與金英助之間的暗號，意指半牛奶半血液的飲料，有時候金英助真會擺上幾顆新鮮的草莓做為裝飾，但那對呂煥雄而言，都只是毫無意義的養分來源。<br/>
    都什麼時代了，有新鮮血液就該滿足了，李抒澔不知道金英助到底哪來這些閒情逸致，是不是真要把小傢伙寵上天，好為了將來統治人類世界而做準備？</p>
<p>    「你不會自己用嗎？」<br/>
    「我不知道怎麼用爐子。」呂煥雄低聲地說。<br/>
    「活了三百年，連微波爐都不會？」</p>
<p>    李抒澔不禁懷疑呂煥雄是不是直接冬眠了三百年。<br/>
<br/>
    總是不穿室內鞋的呂煥雄，此時光著腳站在房裡，嘴角輕嚙著血袋的邊緣，似乎真的在認真思考。<br/>
    「⋯因為金英助都會幫我。」呂煥雄歪著頭說，對自己的答案，沒有感覺到有什麼不妥。</p>
<p>    李抒澔索性置之不理，呂煥雄又移近了幾步，此時螢幕上無聲的影像，並不是什麼重要的醫療文件；倒映在李抒澔的鏡片上，滿是金英助和呂煥雄交纏的身體。<br/>
    「金英助什麼都幫你做。」面不改色李抒澔聲音冷冷地說，「那天我幫你做的，你還記得嗎？」<br/>
    呂煥雄沒有回答，圓滾滾的兩顆瞳子各自收成一線。</p>
<p>    傳說吸血鬼可以化身成蝙蝠魑魅，李抒澔從沒親眼見過。他問過金英助，畢竟除了在病理學方面，金英助還是這方面的專家。但答案卻令人大失所望。除了大部分的營養來源必須從血液中獲得之外，其餘方面都與人類無異。<br/>
    要說變成什麼動物的話，貓更合適不是嗎？金英助這麼回答著；從那時開始，幾部影片呂煥雄戴著貓耳，被金英助壓在身下承歡的畫面，始終在李抒澔腦中揮之不去。</p>
<p>    金英助只交代了要照顧三餐，那點心什麼的，李抒澔一律不受理。若真要斤斤計較，金英助才是呂煥雄的真正飼主；李抒澔既然沒有那個權利，自然也就沒那個責任。<br/>
    「幫你做成草莓拿鐵的形式也是可以，但是有條件的。」</p>
<p>    坐在辦公椅上的李抒澔轉過身來，他勾起嘴角，有些故意地把影片的音量調大，以為只要如此嚇唬著小傢伙，呂煥雄就會逃得遠遠的，再也不會來招惹他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    放在床頭櫃上的手機瘋狂地發出噪音，木質與塑膠外殼的衝突，在寧靜的深夜中格外可怖。金英助從棉被裏探出一隻手，掙扎地在床邊掃蕩一會兒後，才終於捏熄了那不知來源的一通電話。</p>
<p>    他看了一下螢幕。<br/>
    「凌晨四點⋯瘋了吧⋯⋯」<br/>
    手機又亮起，上面顯示著煥雄兩個字，後面還跟著一枚愛心。</p>
<p>    這下金英助全然清醒了。<br/>
    按了通話鍵後，才意識到這是一通視訊電話。<br/>
    金英助坐起身、打開了床邊的那盞燈，但螢幕上還是黑壓壓的一片，他有些疑惑地將手機翻轉察看，想弄清楚那頭究竟發生了什麼事情。<br/>
    「雄呢？」金英助剛睡醒的嗓音還有些沙啞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    「⋯握著，嘴唇聚攏起來，留一個小口，⋯對⋯然後輕輕的吸⋯」<br/>
    手機傳來李抒澔的呻吟作為回答，在寧靜的空間中完全震懾住了金英助，他的腦袋片刻幾乎無法思考。<br/>
    畫面一亮，突然出現了呂煥雄的臉蛋，他低垂著眼，顯得睫毛很長，鼻尖也很堅挺，似乎正專注在什麼事物上，嘟起的嘴抵在李抒澔的性器前端。</p>
<p>    然後金英助整顆心臟就幾乎要跳了出來，更糟的是，理當要感到憤怒的他，全被下身聚集的血液給沖昏了頭腦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    「⋯嘴張大一點，我來動。」<br/>
    李抒澔抽出的時候，那裡極度貼合唇瓣的樣貌，耳邊彷彿能聽見發出啵的聲響；李抒澔將手指也擠進那張嘴裡，輕輕扣著微尖的虎牙。<br/>
</p>
<p>    「舌頭⋯接著舔⋯」<br/>
    上回的口交在倉促中也只是隨便地做了，說到底這種事呂煥雄還是第一次，李抒澔只好手把手地教。<br/>
    在這種事情上，李抒澔倒是很有耐心。</p>
<p>    金英助看著李抒澔修長的指尖梳過髮流，探向呂煥雄的腦後就揪住不放，一步步地迫著他全部含住⋯</p>
<p>    「李抒澔你又在⋯」<br/>
    慍怒的話語並沒有全盤托出，性衝動雖是一種本能，但金英助的手還是遲疑了一陣，才緩緩探進自己的內褲裡。</p>
<p>    在某些癖好上，金英助有著不同程度的復古，就像他並不享受自慰，那種明明是自己的手在撫摸的奇怪感受，就是無法令他真正的興奮起來。<br/>
    而且，金英助如果真的想要，只要把呂煥雄拐到床上去就好。</p>
<p>    此時呂煥雄口中，唾液與肉體交纏的聲響，重重地敲擊著金英助的耳膜，令人忍不住地呼息促狹。<br/>
    金英助緊靠著身後的床頭，背脊緊繃著、腰腹之間一直延伸至下方，被挑起的慾望讓他微微顫抖，看著螢幕裡那可愛的嘴唇吞吐，第一次認知到，自己竟然需要忍耐著這般折磨⋯</p>
<p>    「雄尼⋯」<br/>
    金英助有些埋怨地輕嘆著，握著自己的炙熱就是一陣胡亂地套弄，身下的棉被跟枕頭糾結得猶如脫水三天的衣物。</p>
<p>    聞聲，金英助的小動物終於抬眼看著鏡頭，顯得困惑而無辜；但那副不知道自己在做些什麼的樣子，鐵定都是假象。</p>
<p>    「不要分心⋯」畫面中，李抒澔將那張可愛的臉又扳了回去。<br/>
    金英助忍不住地舔了舔嘴角，手上套弄的速度也增快了許多，不住地喘息。<br/>
    或許是默契、也或許是感受到了金英助的需要，李抒澔捏著呂煥雄削尖的下巴，一次將自己的全部都滑進那張嘴裡，直到深處抵住咽喉，強烈摩擦的衝擊讓呂煥雄不由地全身弓起，想要乾嘔而產生的唾液都流了出來⋯<br/>
    「咳⋯唔⋯」</p>
<p>    金英助看著呂煥雄大口嗆到而痛苦的神情，渴望的幻想幾乎逼得他接近高潮，那甚至是想要立刻跳上飛機回到他的身邊⋯<br/>
    伸出舌頭細細品味每一道咬痕，用溫熱的舌尖融化血色的結痂；再用全身的力量壓制住他、迫使他跪在床上，堵住呂煥雄所有宣洩的出口，無論是發出聲音的，還是雙腿之間的；扣緊那具身體，將沾滿體液的灼熱一次次深入，直到呂煥雄因無法承受而不住地顫抖，低聲的喘息夾雜著自己的名字⋯</p>
<p>    還有因為體型的差異，而被要求喊著哥哥⋯<br/>
<br/>
    金英助喉間擠出一陣不成聲的呻吟，猛然射出的白濁沾在內褲與被子之間⋯</p>
<p>    嗚咽得不像是呂煥雄的聲音也從另一個遙遠的世界傳來，金英助緊握著身下，不斷幻想著，那全都是來自呂煥雄溫熱的包覆⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    「⋯有幫你好好地錄下來噢⋯⋯」<br/>
    李抒澔微喘的聲音裡偷藏了點笑意，逼得金英助一瞬間落回現實。<br/>
    金英助慶幸自己的臉色被房內幽暗的的光影所遮掩，但聲音無疑洩漏了他的憤怒。<br/>
    「我叫你弄些東西給煥雄吃，誰讓你搞這些有的沒的。」</p>
<p>    「⋯嗯⋯我是在餵他啊⋯」<br/>
    李抒澔的聲音傳來；但畫面裡全都是呂煥雄嘴裡塞滿性慾的樣子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    突然螢幕一暗，金英助咬牙切齒地低聲咒罵，忍住把手機摔出窗外的衝動，才發現自己滿手的發洩，立刻怒不可遏地一把抹在床單上。<br/>
    他腦中立刻浮現了李抒澔的臉，那不單是得逞而已，還有正為文字中的雙重含意，而感到莫名滿足的神情。</p>
<p>    金英助急得撥了好幾通電話回去，一開始還只是好心的掛斷，後來竟然直接關機了。<br/>
    那瞬間，金英助的鎮定全數褪去，他有些茫然地抿緊嘴唇，愣了一陣後還是從棉被堆裡爬了出來，急著下床的時候踩了一腳褲管，差點在房裡摔成重傷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    也是，誰能拒絕飢腸轆轆的小動物，此刻金英助確實後悔莫及。</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lovecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    「煥雄啊⋯⋯再睡的話就要把你丟在這裡了噢。」</p>
<p>    飯店房間裡，李抒澔唯有聽見微弱的呼吸聲，從那包覆成團的棉被堆裡傳來。<br/>
    但極為異樣的是，換作平時在家，呂煥雄至少還會應付地發出些粘糥的聲音，像現在這般安靜，好像還是頭一遭。<br/>
    李抒澔不禁回憶起前一晚，在飛機上困了一天一夜，呂煥雄滴血未沾，盯著飛機餐垂涎，卻對人類的飛機餐食不下嚥；下了飛機，一時半刻也不可能尋得吸血鬼合適的糧食，此時乾脆昏睡過去，好像又不那麼令人意外了。<br/>
    畢竟醒了也餓肚子，睡了，大概就不餓了吧。</p>
<p>    李抒澔掀開被角看了一眼，那個原本就顯白皙的小小臉蛋，現在完全失去了血色，閉著雙眼沈睡著，像是遺跡柱上懸著的大理石像，雖然摸起來還是軟和軟和的，但這就好像⋯</p>
<p>    「⋯爲什⋯不會死了吧？」李抒澔伸手探了探呂煥雄的脖頸。作為醫生的判斷，李抒澔還是專業的，那在指尖上微微跳動的脈搏，幸虧不是錯覺。<br/>
    李抒澔雖然鬆了口氣，但還是忍不住地輕輕撥開呂煥雄的眼皮，直到看見瞳孔受光縮起，他懸著心上的一顆大石，才真正的放了下來。</p>
<p>    上飛機那刻還活蹦亂跳的小動物，才一天沒進食，就虛弱得隨時都要昏睡。<br/>
    甚至一度，李抒澔認為沒等到順利入境，呂煥雄就會被警犬嗅出異樣，送到機場檢疫站，最後被遣送到不知道何處的實驗室去；另一方面，金英助、跟無辜的李抒澔先生，則會因為攜帶危險生物未通報而被拘捕，處以極高的罰鍰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    就像是對凡事都有探究到底的好奇心，李抒澔沒有放棄詢問小動物的來歷，但對此金英助總是閉口不談，而呂煥雄就像失憶一樣，什麼都說不清楚。</p>
<p>    看著那兀自沈睡的臉，李抒澔不禁起了一種奇異的心態；那最初，原是針對金英助而去的。<br/>
    被奪走寶貝的金醫生總是一臉焦急，基於惡趣味，李抒澔就想做點實驗，看金英助能夠忍耐到什麼程度；但後來⋯李抒澔撬開了呂煥雄的嘴，指腹在牙尖上有意無意地按了按；李抒澔不禁覺得奇怪了，但這分明是吸血鬼的牙齒，卻多了點貓科動物的可愛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    第一次和吸血鬼生物接觸的時候，是個無法入睡的夜晚。<br/>
    聽著從金英助房間傳來的聲響，令人遐想，也令李抒澔感到煩躁，最後他不得不在大半夜，衝進淋浴間試圖沖去一身熱汗。<br/>
    李抒澔不清楚究竟過了多久，是否外面已經寧靜，他花了些時間撫慰自己，或許有些太投入了，抑或是水的聲音蓋過了一切，直到發現有雙眼睛正盯著自己看，李抒澔才驚覺原來門沒鎖好。<br/>
<br/>
    那是一個身材有些嬌小的男孩，穿著金英助的襯衫，頭髮亂著、光著腳、手扳在門框上似乎有些茫然，李抒澔順著敞開的衣物瞥過大腿之間，才首次認清金醫生的性取向。<br/>
    「⋯你要洗澡？我就快好了。」因為是第一次見面，加上是那種關係，李抒澔突然有些尷尬。<br/>
    那男孩不發一語，兩人之間的氣氛越顯弔詭，李抒澔心底都在考慮，是否嘴角要扯起不自然的笑容，努力做出親切的樣子。<br/>
    幸好那披著襯衫的身體，突然咕嘟一聲坐在地上。<br/>
    「不舒服，肚子⋯」<br/>
    那好像是呂煥雄對李抒澔說的第一句話。<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    此時，李抒澔待在房間也是無事，便從行李箱拿出兩條藥用凝膠，用棉花棒沾了敷上呂煥雄嘴角，傷口還很新，大概又是金英助幾天前咬的。<br/>
    藥抹上的時候會有點刺痛，捧著血袋進食的呂煥雄總會不開心踢他，但現在卻是毫無反應。</p>
<p>    「看來以後塗藥，都要讓你先餓上一天。」</p>
<p>    李抒澔坐在床上，為求上藥方便，還是把呂煥雄拖出溫暖的被窩，讓那顆溫順的腦袋瓜枕在自己的胸口上，只是現在那身體綿滑的像塊豆腐，沒一會兒就癱躺在李抒澔身上。<br/>
    睡成這樣，似乎有些不正常了吧？李抒澔心想。</p>
<p>    李抒澔解開呂煥雄的扣子，細細檢視身上的傷口；鎖骨上的那個咬痕快好了，獨留淡淡的粉色紋路，稍微再把衣服掀開些，李抒澔皺了皺眉，肩膀上的暗紅血痂又裂了，大抵是下飛機那時弄破了；再往下看去，嗯？這乳暈旁的痕跡，搭機前那天還沒有的吧？</p>
<p>    手上沾了點藥繞著那處塗抹；多次想往腦側也抹些藥膏，看那些涼涼的液體，能不能稍稍緩解李抒澔的頭疼。<br/>
    呂煥雄反應遲緩，對於不放在心上的事，一概不會拒絕，李抒澔是知道的，但金英助的需求，還是應該經過精確度量，必須節制又規律，就像所有的實驗設計、或者細胞培養一般；雖然自己也是那始作俑者，但幫呂煥雄清洗、塗藥或者善後的工作，李抒澔幾乎包了全部；作為醫生的誓詞依稀記得些許，李抒澔心底深處，果然還是不樂見患者的傷口反覆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    托起呂煥雄的身體，讓他靠在自己肩上，以便解開褲子，李抒澔隱約記得大腿內側也有幾處傷口；但似乎有什麼開關，被咯答一聲斷開，柔軟的身體沒能靠著，一下子就要倒下，幸虧趕緊攔著，才不至於直接撞上床頭。</p>
<p>    「嚇我一跳。」</p>
<p>    緩過神來的李抒澔才突然意識到，剛剛在懷裡的溫暖好像突然在一瞬間變得冰涼。</p>
<p>    「⋯喂⋯別開玩笑了。」李抒澔一把拉過呂煥雄，但那顆茶色的腦袋瓜，也只是無力地垂下。</p>
<p>    李抒澔有片刻的失憶，像是酒精濫用後的急性中毒，但神經中樞仍堅持著極爲理性的行為；李抒澔再次探了探呂煥雄的脈搏，把臉伏在胸前裡聆聽心跳，再次查看瞳孔，甚至進行了簡單的死亡判定⋯但過幾秒鐘後，李抒澔又把這些結論給全然推翻了。</p>
<p>    「這是什麼玩笑？」一個活了三百年的吸血鬼，竟然這麼簡單的就餓死了，李抒澔說什麼也不覺得這是個笑話。<br/>
    李抒澔焦急地把呂煥雄的嘴巴撬開，將手腕抵在呂煥雄的尖牙上，果斷扎破自己的血管⋯看著鮮血漫出⋯<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    「喂！不是常常吵著要弄食物給你吃嗎？你現在倒是快喝啊！」</p>
<p>    無論是血，還是什麼形式的食物，全部都⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    金英助打開房門的那瞬間，還以為自己誤闖了什麼命案現場。<br/>
    白色被單上血跡斑斑，李抒澔右手腕上纏著毛巾，已經做了簡單的止血；或許是在浴室和床鋪來回走動的緣故，鮮紅滴得房間到處都是；而躺在李抒澔懷裡的呂煥雄，嘴角、臉頰和胸口也全是血，衣衫不整地睡著了，一副被人糟蹋的樣貌。<br/>
<br/>
    正當金英助想要罵人的時候，李抒澔倒是先開口了。<br/>
    「都是你不好。你去哪了？都不回來。」李抒澔的眼神像是要從金英助身上剜出個洞。</p>
<p>    「⋯雄尼⋯你的血？喝了？」看到這幅景象，金英助大概也猜到了是怎麼回事。<br/>
    李抒澔搖了搖頭。<br/>
    意外的是，金英助卻鬆了口氣。</p>
<p>    「要是雄尼喝了，我可是會嫉妒得要死掉了。」<br/>
    李抒澔一臉不可置信，都什麼時候了，金英助還在說這種話。<br/>
<br/>
    只見金英助從手提包中拿出了幾個血袋，說是好不容易才從認識的醫生那裡弄來的；他擺了幾袋在冰箱裡，等到需要用到的時候再溫熱，這幾天急著用的就先收進恆溫箱裡。<br/>
    這時，李抒澔才理解了金英助非得帶上那個防潮箱的緣故，原本他一度以為那些性癖，竟然連出國了也始終不會缺席。<br/>
<br/>
    「雄尼只能喝處理過的全血，人類的血有白血球，如果起了免疫問題會生病的，而且雄尼總嫌有奇怪的味道；我的血，他也不怎麼喜歡喝。」<br/>
    金英助說著，還一臉委屈的樣子。</p>
<p>    原來金英助還真的是在做研究嗎？李抒澔有些意外。但現在說那些，不是都已經無用了嗎？已經⋯<br/>
    「煥雄不是已經⋯」<br/>
    李抒澔願意用自己的醫生證照做為擔保，開出千千萬萬張死亡證明書，死因只有一個，全都是金英助的錯。<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    看著兩張美好的面孔在自己親吻，血液在雙唇間流淌，金英助捧著呂煥雄的臉，細心悠緩地渡給他一口又一口的食糧；雖然不合時宜，屬於這個房間的香精氣味，也按捺不住淡淡血腥，藏在李抒澔心底最原始的悸動，感受眼前的景象讓人血脈噴張。<br/>
    剛剛不肯嚥下去的，現在終於慢慢滲了進去。</p>
<p>    金英助突然抬眼盯著李抒澔，伸出舌頭舔去嘴角的血液，眼神還帶著點難以言喻的意圖。<br/>
    說是邀約，也不全然是；說有那麼一點敵意，可能又好像是。<br/>
<br/>
    「你也想要餵雄尼嗎？」金英助問。</p>
<p>    回想起那通充滿意慾的視訊通話，李抒澔前額的血管突突地跳動，有些按耐不住地捏起一包血袋。<br/>
    「⋯這是當然。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    金英助說，如果餓壞了肚子，吸血鬼就會冬眠。<br/>
    來得及躲藏的吸血鬼，就得以繼續沈睡，不受人類的叨擾；動作太慢的，就只好領取死亡證明，被深埋地底。</p>
<p>    一般來說，正常的吸血鬼生物，都會想盡辦法避開人類。<br/>
    當然，也總是有那麼一些人類，充斥著異樣的好奇心想要窺探秘密，而忍不住地去掘開那美麗的墳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>